


A happy day~

by weirdoflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Out of Character, Weddings, basically a wedding thats all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoflower/pseuds/weirdoflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Armin's wedding day. Full of happy feelings and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A happy day~

The small church isn’t filled with people. Only a few close friends and a preacher are presented. In the small town of Loben, this was the first church made and the oldest. This was the very place to soon to be married couple met when they were both 8 years old. Armin is standing at the altar, nervously rubbing his hands on his dress shirt. He’s smiling at his friends in the pews and exhales. Since he was a teenager, he’s been wanting to marry her and today he’s finally able to. He briefly think of the first time he ever saw her. Her face was so pretty but stoic looking and how she clung on to her red scarf and how Eren had introduced them and smashed their hands together. Armin slightly chuckles at the memory.

Had it really been 17 years since they’ve met? As a kid time moved so slowly and now its just breezing by. Click! Annie’s camera goes off. Armin offers up a small smile at the camera She’s pointing at him. Gotta love friends who do stuff for you for free He thinks as Annie takes pictures of the church and of the guest in the pews. Its 4:59 and Armin starts getting antsy. Right as he walks over to where Jean is seating, Eren opens the front doors of the church and gives a thumbs up before stepping back outside. Armin walks back up to the altar.

No music plays as the doors open up. Armin’s heart quickens as he sees Mikasa. She’s wearing a simple white sundress and her red scarf around her neck. Holding a bouquet of lilies and holding Eren’s arm, walking slowly due to his prosthetic leg, both are smiling. Armin winks at Mikasa and she blushes. At the altar, Eren places Mikasa’s hands and Armin’s hands together and whispers an I love you to both of them before going to sit down next to Mikasa’s godfather and Armin’s grandfather. They gaze into each other’s eyes while the preacher is speaking.

After years and years of being friends, Mikasa reflects on all thats happened, when they pick separate colleges and spend 3 years apart, when Eren joins the military and goes overseas, when Armin moves back and then slowly developing a romantic love relationship in grad school. Mikasa squeezes Armin’s hands as she thinks of these events. I can’t wait to kiss you Armin whispers as he squeezes her hands back. During the vows Armin’s eyes water as he promises to always love and protect her, Mikasa wipes away a tear and cradles his face in her hand as she says her vow. Her voice wavers and stutters as she says her words of love. After the exchanging of rings, the preacher pronounced them man and wife. The couple shared a modest but sweet kiss to the sound of their friends clapping and cheering for them.

The now married couple turn to look at their friends in merriment. Connie was holding Sasha’s hand while happy tears ran down her face. Jean and Reiner whistled as Armin dipped Mikasa in a deeper kiss and the clicking sound of Annie’s camera to capture the moment. Mikasa’s godfather Levi stood up first to greet the couple, telling them he was going to set up the reception and left with a kiss to Mikasa’s cheek. Walking down the aisle to the front of the church they saw Jean and Reiner still clapping for them and Historia and Ymir smiling at them. At the front of the church, Annie had them posed in various positions and took a big group photo. Armin and his grandfather posed formally and took a selfie much to the amusement of everyone. The church was on the corner of a meadow. While the rest of the guests left to Levi’s bar for the reception, Annie has them posing again with several of the flowers and the soft green grass. Armin and Mikasa standing side by side holding hands while the soft breeze blew through their hair and made the longer grass ruffle. Annie smiled at how great that shot was. A see you later at the reception and Annie left the church grounds, giving the couple some alone time.

Still holding hands, Armin and Mikasa walked a little ways past the church and into the cemetery. Loben was a small town so there was only one cemetery. They walked to Armin’s parents graves first to say a few words. Mikasa unwrapped her bouquet and put some of the lilies on her in laws’ graves and a silent thank you to each. Mikasa pressed a kiss to Armin’s cheek and led the way to the other side of the cemetery. At the Ackermans’ graves, Mikasa said a small prayer in korean while Armin respectfully bowed his head, placing the rest of the lilies on their graves. They stood peacefully holding each other. After a kiss to the lips they walked away from the cemetery to their reception.

Both were in favor of a small informal reception since they both weren’t very formal themselves. Levi offered his bar as a location and rented to them for a very small price. They entered the bar and were greeted by their friends blowing bubbles at them. Levi had prepared everything and handed them both wine glasses. Reiner worked in an high class mexican restaurant and had gotten them a good deal on the catering. There was only one long table was needed, to which Connie and Sasha attempted to sing La vie boheme from RENT but was unsuccessful since not everyone knew the musical. As everyone settled down and Levi’s staff passed out the champagne, the toasts began. Eren started the toast by telling how Mikasa became his sister and how protective she was when they were younger, and how Armin was always his best friend and how much sass the boy was capable of. With a few laughs and chuckles they took a sip. Sasha spoke next and told the story of how Mikasa Had called her at 3 in the morning gushing over the first time Armin had kissed her, At which Mikasa pulled up her scarf to attempt to hide the red blush on her face, which Armin kissed lightly.

After the majority of people had eaten, a slightly Ymir shouted to get the party started and tugged her wife to the dance floor. Soon everyone was dancing to a playlist that Jean and Connie had made. The playlist mostly consisted of shitty love pop songs with classic ‘wedding appropriate’ songs. Everyone coupled up, well in Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner case tripled up, for the slow songs. An hour later, Eren brought out a chair and Marvin Gaye’s ‘Let’s get it on’ starts playing. The garter dance. Mikasa sits down on the chair facing Armin. She smiling not knowing what exactly to expect. Armin tries to senually walk towards her but comes off as adorably awkward. Good let your love come dooooooown Armin sings along terribly. Mikasa is blushing a storm but is loving it, especially when he hooks a foot on the chair to thrust his hips at her while singing Lets get it oooon, you what I’m talking about. Sasha starts whistling and Armin grandfather is just staring at his grandson while everyone else is hollering at them. Since Mikasa’s dress isn’t that long, there isn’t a long tease of trying to find the garter but he bites her inner thigh before slipping the garter down her leg with his teeth with a mischievous look on his face. Mikasa is blushing so hard and giggling as he leans forward to kiss her deeply.

A few minutes later they cut their cake and nicely feed each other pieces. Armin grandfather danced with both Armin and Mikasa before he left for the night and gave them his wedding present in an envelope. They opened the envelope and saw a deed to a house, specifically Armin’s parent’s old house. Before they could say anything, Armin grandfather smiled and said after they get back from their honeymoon that they’ll discuss the details and pecked both of them on the cheek before leaving. Still in disbelief they held on to each other when the music played. Around 11 people started to leave, starting with Historia and her now drunk wife, than Annie who told them all she pictures she took of the ceremony and reception would be ready in 2 weeks. Gradually all the guests left leaving only the newly married couple on the dance floor. The slow sound of Nat King Cole singing on the background.

L is for the way you look at me

Armin held his new wife in his arms, sighing contently.

“O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone you adore can love”

Mikasa sang very softly against her husband’s chest. She looked up at him with a smile before pressing her forehead against his and said “I’m so happy right now” and gave him a kiss. He smiled and lovingly said “I love you Mikasa Arlert” they closed their eyes and kept rocking along to the song.  
Love was made for me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, come find me on tumblr, I drabble sometimes and I'm a multi shipper so you can totes send me prompts.


End file.
